


Billy Hargrove Is Straight

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Sexuality, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...no, really. Stop looking at him like he's lying! He just wants Steve to know, okay?Oneshot/drabble





	Billy Hargrove Is Straight

Billy Hargrove had an announcement to make. Steve didn't like the look he'd had on his face but to be honest he was used to it by now. As long as he wasn't going to punch him again they'd be fine--and while they weren't exactly friends, they weren't on bad terms anymore. Quiet inside jokes and too-hard shoulder nudges and--

"So. Harrington." Billy broke his line of thought. "I've been thinkin'--"

"Never a good sign," Steve's lips quirked up.

"Shut the fuck up." He continued like he hadn't just been interrupted though. "I've been thinkin' and I'm pretty sure I'm straight."

"Yeah?" Steve rose an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Think I'm gonna go steady with Tracey, ya know? Tracey's so fuckin' hot. Hot Tracey with the big boobs. Mm. Boobs. Girls."

"Okay." 

Billy huffed. "...you're not making this fun."

Steve suppressed a smile just then. "I mean if you're going to try this for April fools, you might want to take your hand off my ass while you do it." 

"...but I like it there."


End file.
